


Bended

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Bended

Oliver had thought he'd be alone. He'd been sure there was no one else as obsessed with flying, with Quidditch, to go out in the middle of the night and practise at the ground with magicked quaffles. Or, indeed, any other sort of Quidditch ball - for to be sure, Viktor wasn't playing with a quaffle. He had a snitch.

Oliver hadn't quite got used to Viktor having signed for Puddlemere United. It was a bit like being told that Lord Voldemort had taken over the Defence of the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, and officially given up all claims to being the most evil wizard ever known. Puddlemere United and the star of the Bulgarian Quidditch team did not go together. Of course, Voldemort was no longer alive, which made his chances of doing anything at all quite slim. But still, Krum at Puddlemere... it was not something he'd ever anticipated saying. “Oh yes, I work with Viktor Krum. He's the Seeker in my team; I'm the Keeper, of course.” It still felt as if it was a lie, a ridiculously overblown boast that surely no one could be expected to believe.

Yet here Viktor was, at 11pm at night, chasing the golden snitch around the Puddlemere Quidditch pitch, and making Oliver feel rather self-conscious about his own feeble attempts at practise.

“Hi,” he'd said awkwardly, when Krum turned up. Viktor had grunted something that might have been an acknowledgement; and the two had done their separate things. 

It was nearly midnight when Oliver gave up, caught the quaffle one last time, and flew down to the ground to go and have a shower. He was unnerved when Viktor walked into the changing room when he was still showering. Of course, they'd seen each other naked any number of times, but – not at midnight. Krum made nothing of it, of course, and Oliver wished he'd never had that unfortunate crush in his younger days. It made anything to do with Viktor even more uncomfortable than it might otherwise have been.

“You keep well,” said Viktor, stripping off and joining Oliver under the hot water.

“Thanks.” Oliver turned half away from Krum in an attempt to keep the burgeoning erection unseen. “You're... um... not bad at Quidditch yourself.” Which was a stupid comment, when everyone knew that Krum was the best seeker in the world at the moment.

“No, I meant...” Viktor ran a hand down Oliver's back. “You keep yourself – fit, should I say? You have a nice body, a nice... a nice arse.”

Oliver wondered whether he had drowned himself and was now having improbable fantasies. Because frankly, that seemed a hell of a lot more likely than that Viktor Krum was making personal comments – extremely positive personal comments – about his body.

“Thanks,” he said again, this time with a slightly more strangled voice.

Krum sighed. “You are... you are a ladies man, I suppose? You are... hetero-man? Not bended?”

Oliver froze, because that sounded... that sounded extremely like a come-on. 

“Er, no,” he said, stumbling over the word in his haste. “No, I'm – well, you might say I was gay.”

“Gay happy?” Viktor sounded anxious.

Oliver pushed his wet hair out of his face and decided to go for it. Turning around, he pulled Viktor into his arms, kissing him with a damp fervour.

“Gay, bent, homosexual; definitely, definitely, bended,” he said firmly; and had the rare pleasure of seeing the great Krum smile.

“Good,” he said calmly, and kissed Oliver back.


End file.
